Soulless
by AoiTanuki
Summary: This is a Loveless fanfic that the two of us made while taking random notes in Algebra. The story is about two OCs named Haku and Seiyas who are a SentoukiSacrifice pair who live in the dorms of the mysterious School for Sentouki. Yaoi or MM


**It was a mildly temperate day that morning. The sun slowly rose above the Septimal Moon's school for Sentouki and Sacrifices. The halls were completely bare as the other students had all made their way into their classes and had taken their seats. There were only five minutes left until the bell would ring, and only one soul remained in the eerily silent hallways. It was a boy of about twelve years who went by the name Haku; he was sprinting through the hallways trying to find has room near the end of the campus. As he ran his short gray-blue hair blew wildly along with the long strand of woven string attached to his cat ear, the honest proof of his virginity. He continued to run until suddenly he crashed down to the ground with a thud. As he looked up he saw that he had run into a _clearly_ older man, and was completely mortified. "I-I'm sorry," The boy whimpered. "Don't worry, you're not hurt, and I'm not hurt, so no damage was done," The man gave him a small smile that made the boy turn bright red. "My name is Seiyās, do I get the honor of knowing yours." That voice, that smooth, soft voice it was practically drawing Haku in, it was maddening, when he finally regained his brain functions he was only able to stutter out a smile "I'm H-Haku…" Seiyās gave Haku another smile and nodded almost as if approving the name he just heard. "Haku, eh? That's a very pure name, it means 'white' if I'm not mistaken." He moved closer to the boy, causing Haku to turn into a tomato, Seiyās parted Haku's hair and planted a small kiss on the boy's forehead, at that moment Haku just melted to the ground, only to immediately straighten back up at the mention of his name. "Well Haku, I hope we can meet again sometime." As he left, Haku sat there unaware that this man would change his life forever (and still keep is ears). The bell sounded its irritating tone which made the boy revert back to reality. "Oh dammit I'm late!!!" And with that, Haku sped off to find his class once again**

**That night Haku was able to settle into his dorm that was just off campus, he was ok with being by himself, but sometimes he wished he had a roommate, even just for one night. As if by magic, the second Haku had that thought there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be? It's so late…" Haku opened the door to a familiar face; the same tall thin man that he met this morning "Seiyās-san" was all that escaped the small boy's lips. "Good evening Haku" The man said in his smooth voice, just hearing it caused Haku's ears to twitch rapidly. "Seiyās-san, what are you doing here?" Haku asked with a small smile. "I am your new roommate I suppose" Haku grinned from ear to ear, after all, he really wanted a roommate and now he has one. But Haku's apparent bliss wasn't what Seiyās was focused on, it was Haku's right arm, it had the word "Soulless" scrawled on it, he hadn't noticed this morning because of the oversized sleeves Haku tends to wear. He stared at it ominously. Seiyās smiled back at the boy and decided to ask Haku a serious question, he sat down on the bottom bunk of the bed and called Haku over to him.**

"**Haku, you have an intriguing personality, might I ask how you started acting like this?"**

**Haku walked up to him and smiled sadly. "When I was younger, I used to live at home with my family, but then one day the word "Soulless" showed up on my arm and…." He trailed off for a second, "My brother, seeing the words meant that I couldn't feel pain, so he would beat me until blood flowed from every part of my body…"He trailed off again, "My body…has an extremely low tolerance for pain, so I came closer to death every time he would strike, I ran away…I ran away to this place, so that I could find someone to protect me, or to train my body to tolerate pain a little more, but…until one of those things happens, I can't go back…" Seiyās had fight back tears, it was such a depressing story, but now was as good a time as ever to show him _that_. "Haku, don't worry, I think I have something that can definitely make you feel better, look." Seiyās lifted up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing the word "Soulless" scrawled on it in the same manner as Haku's. The boy's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the name on Seiyās' arm, a strange feeling of joy swept over him. "Your true name is…Soulless?" Haku continued to stare as a grin spread across his face, and his ears twitched even faster. "That's right Haku, I'm your Sentouki" A small tear appeared in Haku's eye when he finally realized that one of his wishes came true, he was so overwhelmed by happiness that he had to jump up and hug his new friend. Seiyās put his arms around Haku as well, the warmth made the small boy feel relaxed and at peace.**

**The next morning Seiyās awoke to the smell of frying eggs and was immediately confused. The only ones in the dorm room were himself and his Sacrifice Haku, but who was making breakfast? Was it Haku? I couldn't be, Haku was asleep on the top bunk…right? Seiyās peered up to his Sacrifice's bed to realize that he wasn't there, and the sheets were perfectly made. He's twelve, and yet he's so self-sufficient??? Seiyās strolled up to the kitchen and saw that it was Haku making the food. Haku still hadn't noticed Seiyās' presence, which was good because Seiyās just wanted to watch him cook but there was something else that kept catching his attention. Haku had a small stubbly tail that swayed back and forth as Haku was humming some random song; it kept on swaying and swaying and swaying. Seiyās had to fight very hard against the urge to grab his small tail and either pull it or stroke it, but…he'd rather not surprise his Sacrifice _too_ much today. "Seiyās-san are you hungry?" Haku said directly to Seiyās' face, which was a little surprising that he knew the Sentouki was there the whole time. "Seiyās-san you should eat, my omelets aren't that bad you know." Haku held up a small omelet with small pieces of meat and cheese protruding from the outside. It bewildered Seiyās very much to know that his Sacrifice, the one _he_ was supposed to serve, was actually serving something to him. "Thank you Haku, I appreciate it." The smile the Haku gave him as he accepted the breakfast made him feel very good inside, how odd that Seiyās has never had these feelings before, it depressed him a little to know that he'd be the one to be injured during a spell battle. "What's wrong Seiyās-san? If it doesn't taste good, then I'll make you something else, ne?" Seiyās grinned a little at Haku's comment, "No, it's delicious. I just had something else on my mind" He took a small bite of the aforementioned omelet and _ANOTHER_ swept over him. He's twelve right? How can a TWELVE-YEAR OLD be a gourmet chef?! Something's not right here. Seiyās immediately devoured the meal and went off to his class (After kissing Haku on the forehead of course!!)**

**During the day Haku had felt extremely bored, after all nothing ever happened in these classes, but just as he finished thinking his thought, the loudspeaker piped up over the chatter of other students. "_Will SOULLESS please report to the headmaster's office…I repeat SOULLESS please report to the headmaster's office at once, that is all._" Haku looked up and quickly left the room to get to the office, he was a stickler for punctuality. When he finally arrived he saw that Seiyās was waiting for him, so they both went in. The room was pitch black, neither Haku nor Seiyās could see their hands, the furniture in the office, each other, anything. But then, A light flickered on and the pair had to adjust their eyes to the sudden brightness. The headmaster gave them a solemn look. "I have a mission for you two, A Sacrifice called 'Loveless' and his partner, the former Sentouki of 'Beloved' have been on our radar for at least a year, every Sentouki we've sent to bring 'Loveless' here has failed, so now it is your turn…Soulless bring them here at once."**

**Haku had a confused look in his eye and felt even more confused when he saw the serious look in Seiyās' eye. "Understood" was all the Sentouki could say, he picked up Haku, turning him bright red and carried him off.**

**It was nice not being in that stuffy old school once in a while, even though they were on some sort of 'mission' it still felt good just to be out and about. Hours seemed to go by without finding the mysterious "Loveless" and it seemed like they never would, until the two heard a loud ping, and Seiyās doubled over as if in pain. "Seiyās-san!! Are you alright?" Haku was very concerned; after all you would be too if your first kisser was in pain. "They're…here…" Seiyās forced out. Haku's eyes widened, since he heard that this 'Soubi' who was the Sentouki for the infamous 'Beloved' had absolutely NO weakness. But Haku couldn't help but look at the small thing behind him. It was a boy, he looked as old as Haku, but his face made him much more feminine looking. He looked really scared for some reason, Haku had to wonder why. But before he could give it a second thought, the entire area turned dark except for some things that turned into what looked like a photo negative. Seiyās looked up at the duo, his eyes holding the same seriousness from before in the office, Soubi's eyes slightly hidden behind glasses.**

"**What are you doing here?" Soubi asked the fallen man, before Seiyās stood straight, moving in front of Haku.**

"**We were sent by Septimal Moon to bring you back", Seiyās said, his arm reaching behind as if to try and make Haku invisible behind him. **

"**What do you know about Septimal Moon? Do you know of my brother?" asked the young boy from behind Soubi. Seiyās titled his head in the direction of the boy.**

"**Brother? You are Aoyagi Ritsuka right? We received no information on any brother; we're just here for you." The small boy gave Seiyās an angered glare. "Soubi, they're holding something from us, let's make them tell us." "Yes, sir" was all that the man would say. "Haku please give me your arm." Haku complied dutifully, even though he still had absolutely no idea what was going on. When their arms linked, the names inscribed on them started to glow. "We share the same name, Soulless…those without souls, it's a pleasure to meet you." Seiyās smiled as Soubi removed the bandages around his neck revealing the word "Beloved" on it, Haku was confused again when he realized that this man was going against his name, which meant…This was a Spell Battle! **

**((AoiTanuki note**

**Tanuki: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuun**

**Aoi: Awwwww…..poor Haku….WAIT!!! Don't hurt Soubi!!!**

**goes on a "Don't hurt Soubi" rampage, sings the "Don't hurt Soubi" song and does the "Don't hurt Soubi" interpretive dance**

**Tanuki: Aoi-dono, what about poor Haku, he might die and Seiyās will lose his greatest love before…._The Ear-Losing Chapter_**

**Aoi: DUN'T HUUURT SOUBI!!!! weeps uncontrollably while huggling the cardboard cutout of dear dear Soubi**

**Tanuki: Here, have Snickers**

**Aoi: 'Nickers!!!! devours candy bar like wild animal**

**Tanuki: Anyway, back to the story))**

"**Burst, Flaming Stars" Was what Seiyās uttered causing a flurry of fire to soar through the air attacked the two, causing a chain to appear around Ritsuka's neck. "_Is that a restriction? Poor kid, it looks like it hurts a lot, it kind of sucks that we have to fight like this._" Haku thought, but before he snapped back to reality something struck him! Soubi had redirected the attack Seiyās had made back to Haku, when he realized this, there was already a restriction around both of his arms. How strange, Haku had thought a spell battle would involve you know, bloodshed. But all that was left to show for the attack was a chain wrapped around his arms? But, no matter how insignificant it looked, it still hurt like hell. Haku was really hoping another one of those wouldn't show up**

"**Crush…Spiked Earth" Soubi declared causing the ground under them sharpened and launched at Soulless like kunai blade. "Defense, nothing shall be disturbed at this spot." Seiyās' spells were almost poetic the way he said them, and they were usually executed well. But this one failed, the shield Seiyās put up was easily broken, the Spikes caught up with them, and Haku's neck was restricted making him utter a small cry of pain. Seiyās looks back before releasing the FULL POWER OF HIS SEXINESS!!!-**

**((AoiTanuki Note**

**Tanuki: AOI-DONO I TOLD YOU NOT TO RIGHT THAT!!!!!**

**Aoi: Shut up!!**

**Tanuki: evil death glare of tanuki deadly glareness**

**Aoi: Mew))**

**Seiyās looked back before attacking with full force. But just as he turned back, he felt a slight push on his chest, he looked down to see Haku laying on him half unconscious. "Haku what's wrong? Are you alright?" There was a strange tone in his voice that differed from the calm demeanor he had displayed earlier. "it…hurts…I…feel…sick" Haku whimpered in reply. That pushed it, Seiyās was PISSED "Burning Hell" Seiyās shouted as an attack while Haku was slowly drifting out of consciousness. _I never knew it hurt, but this pain is actually making me nauseous. Seiyās' arms are so strong, his voice is comforting, his hands are warm. What a nice feeling, I wish I could stay like this for a while._ Haku drifted off to sleep as Seiyās continued to fight. Hours later Haku's sleep was interrupted by a smooth voice "Haku…Haku! Wake up Haku." Haku opened his eyes to see his dorm room in front of him. "Seiyās…san?" The room was really bright, so Haku had to squint when he woke up. "What…happened? Did we win?" Seiyās gave him another smile. "Yes, Aoyagi Ritsuka has been successfully captured and will be transferred into your class tomorrow"**

**Haku started to smile again. After all, he had someone he could make friends with, and a Sentouki, things seemed to be going great for the small boy lately.**

**End**

**((AoiTanuki Note**

**Tanuki: That's all, we hope you enjoyed…please review kindly!**

**Aoi: sniffle sniffle HAKU'S SO CUUUUUUUTE, he's so nice, and he doesn't get all pissy for no reaon!! KYAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Tanuki: Aoi-dono**

**Aoi: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Tanuki: Nevermind…bye now!))**


End file.
